Minecraft: Leon's Story
by Vongola Snow Guardian
Summary: Leon and his friends are known as the "Ripper Group known by everyone who plays the game. So they respond to a challenge that they got in single player. And what if after they except to the challenge they all get teleported to the world of Minecraft R&R


Hey guys here with a new story for minecraft R&R i suck at summaries.

So now enjoy

Chapter 1: The Challenge

"Hey guys lets go explore the cave we found an hour ago" a message popped-up from a Kamen_Ripper. The world that they were playing was a world known game called "Minecraft."

"No! I want to go fight the Ender dragon," another message popped-up from a Lady_Ripper.

"I agree with Lady_Ripper we should we should go fight the Ender dragon" a message popped-up from King_Ripper.

'Nah we should go see if we could find diamond, our swords and pickaxe are about break" a message popped-up from Pocket_Watch_The_Ripper.

"I agree with Kamen_Ripper" Golden_Ripper's message popped-up.

"No! I want some action today" Tamer_Ripper's message popped out. The boy controlling Kamen_Ripper got up from his seat to stretch.

"Leon don't play that long" a voice yelled which sounded that it was lower level than where Leon was.

"Ok mom I won't" was all that Leon responded while shutting his door and sat back down to play.

"Ok guys lets decide cuz in an hour I'm going to my base in single player" Leon typed. At another house a boy sitting at his computer.

"Hey Oliver don't play too much Minecraft I need the computer or should I call you 'Pocket Watch The Ripper" a little girl said to him in a mocking tone.

"Ah fine I'll get off in 2 hours" Oliver said back to his little sister. At the same time a Girl was also having a discussion with her brother.

"Hey Emily get off the computer I need to do things in the computer too!" the boy said.

"Shut up Junior my mom said I could use it for another 2hours so go away" Emily said.

Fine play your Minecraft I'll go" the brother then stormed out of the living room. The computer screen revealed the username she was using it was "Lady_Ripper."

"Hey Jake don't play to much Minecraft I'll give you 2 more hours ok" a voice said to a boy sitting in his computer.

"Ok mom thanks "Jake responded. The name King_Ripper came up from his avatar.

"Hey Kimberly, Denise get off the computer in 2 hours"

"Ok" both Kimberly and Denise said.

"Ok Tamer Ripper I need to go to my base in an hour too" Kimberly said to her sister who was at a different computer.

"Yeah I need to go to my own base too Golden ripper" Denise said.

"Ok so do we all agree to go to the cave" Kamen_Ripper's message popped-up in everyone's screen. All of them agreed and then they all went to go to the cave. They dug till they found an exit underground. They found a cave that had light do to the fact of lava. They jumped down in the progress they lost a little health but still had enough to survive. They looked around and found what they were looking for. After a while of mining they all got at least 10 diamonds each.

"Ok everyone see you all tomorrow at school I'ma go to single player" Leon typed. Everyone said there good-byes. Then Leon went to single player. Then Leon went in his underwater base. It had at least 3 rooms. He was also farming in a separate room. He stepped in the room he crafts. It also had a chest to put his stuff in there. He was about to make a diamond sword when he noticed a sign that wasn't support to be there. He saw that the sign said Ripper Group.

"Huh must have put this by accident" Leon said to himself. All he did that hour was built another room underwater farm some pumpkins. After that he got ready to sleep since tomorrow was a school day. Tomorrow was Friday. After a while he fell asleep.

~*~*~*~Next day (At lunch time) ~*~*~*~*

"So anything new" Leon asked his friends he was sitting with.

"Actually yeah me and my sister Denise found this sign in our base" Kimberly said.

"Yeah me too" Oliver said.

"So did I" Emily said.

"Yeah I found one too" Jake said.

"Well me too it said Ripper Group" Leon said. After a while they put the strange message together. It said: Ripper Group I have a challenge respond ok if you accept the challenge.

"Ok that is kinda creepy" Denise said.

"Yeah that kinda is" her sister Kimberly agreed with her.

"I think it's a good offer and we should except it" Leon said.

"There you go again Leon" Oliver said

"Yeah let's think this over who could of put it in our bases in single player"

"Maybe it was notch you know how he changes stuff to make the game better" Leon said.

"Yeah but we could use a challenge" Denise said.

"See Denise agrees with me" Leon said getting closer to Denise and putting his hand in her shoulder. This made her blush a little.

"Yea but how bout if…. Ok I agree we have nothing to loose. With that they all agreed to respond to the message. With that the bell rang which meant that lunch was over. The rest of school was boring for all of them.

"Ok now that school is over lets go write that response" Leon said happily.

"Ok but then after a while don't forget were going into multiplayer ok" Jake said

"Ok" is all Leon said walking away from his friends. Later that evening he was playing in single player. He put the message together in his underwater base. He put the message following the sequence they put it. Leon expected something to happen but nothing did. Later that night he met his friends in multiplayer.

"Hey did anything happen when you guys put the message together" Leon asked.

"No Nothing happened" All of them wrote at the same time. They really didn't do anything about it since it really didn't matter so they just continued with playing Minecraft like always

~*~*A week later (on Saturday) *~*~

The Ripper group were in the nether they were just digging.

"Hey what are we looking for again" Leon asked.

"We are looking to build a base in the nether so we could be here also is all that King Ripper. Everyone just kept quiet and continued to mine. Then they reached a little place. It looked like a house.

"Hey I thought we were going to build a house not already have one" Leon complained.

"But I didn't even know this was here" King Ripper typed.

"Wait there's a sign next to it" Emily pointed out.

"Time to go to the challenge" Leon read to himself. As he was thinking what could that mean all of a sudden he blacked out. Leon slowly opened his eyes. He woke up in a house that looked like it was made of cubes. For a moment he just stared. He looked around again, and again and again. It was the same no mater how many times he looked at the house.

"Hey your finally awake " a voice said."Welcome Kamen Ripper to the world of Minecraft."

So what did you guys think should i continue or give up writing this story. please R&R oh and tell me what i need to improve in please. So now imma go and drink some blood and possibly kill someone bye bye.


End file.
